Aircraft cabins commonly include virtual displays to show passengers the view from the side or front windows of the aircraft. One way to display these views includes showing as much of the outside environment of the aircraft as can fit on a display screen. Alternatively, a display can provide a virtual window that is overlaid onto the image of the external environment, the virtual window framing the view to match the view through the real windows of the aircraft. However, when the display screen shows as much of the external environment as can fit on the display screen, the display lacks visual cues that aid users when looking for specific landmarks through a real window. While the virtual window provides visual cues to a user, the virtual window also conceals information behind the virtual frame, potentially hiding desired points of interest from the view of a passenger.